User blog:Candycoateddoom/Temporarily Leaving
This is the hardest blog I've ever had to write. And I know that everyone is going to hate it. This Fake Alica business has made me madder than I think I've ever been. Mad enough to start visualizing uncharacteristically violent scenarios about this jerkbag's fate. This is honestly the last straw for me. Reason One: Internet My dad has continually told me that he thinks I'm addicted to the Internet. I disagree with him. I'm not addicted to the Internet. I'm more interested in the friends I've made online. Honestly, if you guys lived in my town, I wouldn't even turn on my laptop. I'd hang out with all of you in real life instead. You guys just get me and how I feel about this show. My sister only just likes iCarly, my brother is meh about it, and my parents don't care. I have maybe 2 real life friends who are iCarly fans. You guys are all I have. But I cannot go through life permanently glued to a computer screen. I can't be like that. I won't let that happen to me. Reason Two: School I joined the wiki around iGAHR and stopped coming around iSAFW. The semester I stopped coming was the semester when I got straight A's for the first time in my life (if you don't live in the US, straight A's is basically perfect grades for every single class you take). I came back on here about two weeks before iOMG. Then my grades declined. I went down from straight A's to one A, two B's, and one C. This is not okay with me. I need to get my 4.0 GPA back (GPA stands for grade point average). Reason Three: Security I have nothing but respect for the admins who run this ship. But I have a problem with the way things are run. The security isn't tight enough, and it lets people in like John and the Fake Alicas. I know that since Katy/ John/ Alicas the admins have been doing all they can to keep peace on here. But they know that it's not enough. I have some suggestions that the admins could take into account if they wanted: * E-mail accounts should be confirmed before a user can be allowed to edit pages, comment on pages, and enter the chatroom. * Usernames should be accepted before a user can start editing, commenting, or be in the chatroom. We've realized this now, IP blocks don't work. If a person is IP blocked, they can use a proxy to get around it. If the geniuses over at the main wiki come up with a way to block the proxies, they should share this info. Reason Four: People Getting Bullied This is the biggest reason for me. It absolutely breaks my heart to be forced to sit back and watch all of this happen and me not being able to do anything about it. As a chatmod, I can only kickban people, but it doesn't stop them from editing and commenting on pages. In particular, the Fake Alica business has been hard on me. I told my parents about it and actually started crying. It was awful. I want to be able to do something about it, but I can't, and that kills me. I'd rather leave than have to witness any of that abuse again. Am I leaving for good? Absolutely not. Being in the chatroom while I watched iLMM was easily the most fun I've had watching an episode of iCarly. I'm not missing that when iDSAF airs. I will 100% for sure be back for that. I need a break from here. I need to get my priorities straight, and I need to get my grades up so I can transfer to a new school in January. In the meantime, if you want to keep in touch with me, the links to my Facebook, Twitter, and Fanfiction accounts are on my userpage. The best way to reach me is through Facebook. I will also be available to chat on the Glee, Georgia Nicolson, and iCarly Usership Wikis (yes, there is an iCarly Usership Wiki, and I'm an admin there). This is really hard for me, but I know I have to do this. I will miss ~*THE CLAN~* and I'll just miss everyone in general. See you guys in September. ETA: As a sort of goodbye, since I tend to get certain pieces of classical music stuck in my head, here's Vanessa Mae's version of Pavarotti's "Nessun Dorma". It means "no one shall sleep". thumb|300px|left Category:Blog posts